Midnight Feast
by agentmoppet
Summary: Summary: Quidditch League Season Four – Seeker (Wasps) – Prompt: Write a LIGHTHEARTED FRIENDSHIP story about SLYTHERIN CHARACTERS


_**A/N:** Quidditch League Season Four – Seeker (Wasps) – Prompt: Write a LIGHTHEARTED FRIENDSHIP story about SLYTHERIN CHARACTERS _

"Blaise."

Theo's low voice echoed in the quiet dormitory, his tone full of dry amusement. Blaise grunted in response. He knew what Theo was going to say, and he was trying his hardest, dammit! If he just managed to forget about it, maybe he could fall asleep.

"I can hear your stomach from here," Theo continued mercilessly, prompting Blaise's stomach into another loud gurgle.

Theo stifled a laugh. Blaise sat up, the curtain loops on his bed jangling loudly in protest, and hurled his pillow at Theo, who burst out into full laughter as it hit him square in the face.

"Will you two buffoons _shut up_ ," groaned Draco, pulling his own bed-sheets up and over his head, so that his voice was muffled. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Exactly, Theo," Blaise intoned, his expression that of the deeply wounded. "You're ruining mine and Draco's beauty sleep."

That set them both off, and they soon devolved into hysterical laughter that only got louder when Draco swore and cast a silencing charm around his bed.

"Why didn't you eat at dinner?" Theo asked, shoving his bedclothes back and sitting up properly to catch his breath.

"I did," Blaise said mournfully, just as his stomach gave off another loud rumble. "It wasn't enough."

"Well why didn't you sneak into the kitchens? They're pretty lenient with all of the eighth years."

Blaise wrinkled his nose. "The Hufflepuffs are having one of their feasts," he said, his voice thick with distaste. "They guard the corridors between the Great Hall and the kitchens. If they saw me coming-" he shuddered.

Theo nodded knowingly. "Good point; they'd never let you leave." His eyes widened at a sudden thought. "Did you hear they put a flower crown on Pansy last week?"

Blaise's jaw dropped. "They didn't."

Theo nodded solemnly. "They're really taking this 'mending rifts' business seriously."

"Bloody Hufflepuffs," Blaise muttered.

His stomach agreed. Loudly.

"Right, that's it." Theo jumped out of bed and accio'd his cloak from the corner of the room. "We're going to get you food. I can't sleep with your stomach chiming the damn hour."

"Minute, more like," Blaise agreed reluctantly, picking up his own cloak from the floor. "How are we going to avoid the Hufflepuff's and their merciless do-goodery?"

Theo threw open the door, shivering at the onslaught of cold air from the corridor. "We'll find away." He nodded firmly.

~oOo~

"This was a bad idea," Theo said flatly as he inspected the flower crown sitting atop Blaise's head.

Blaise glared at Theo. A tiny, white petal came loose and fluttered down in front of his face. His nostrils flared. "You think?"

Theo chewed his lip thoughtfully. "On the bright side-"

"There is no bright side."

"No, you're right."

A third year dressed in a terrifying, bright orange outfit that seemed to have both pants and shirt complete in one horrid concoction – with a tail – came skipping over and shoved pillows into their hands. "We're having a pillow fight!" she shrieked, before running off and hurling a cushion at a seventh year's head.

Blaise and Theo stared after her, pillows clutched loosely in their hands.

"What," said Blaise slowly, "the fuck is a pillow fight?"

Theo studied a nearby fourth year, who seemed to be pushing her friend with a fluffy cushion while giggling hysterically. "I think it's a trap," he finally concluded. "They're trying to make us believe we've gone insane. Then they're going to strip us naked and leave us in the Great Hall." He turned to Blaise, eyes wide and fearful. "It's what I'd do."

Blaise considered this. With a snarl, he threw the pillow away and turned to look at the rest of the group. "And they don't even have any food," he spat.

Theo raised his hand to point at the table in the middle of the room, but Blaise cut him off.

"Any _real_ food."

Theo eyed the sugary pastries and cupcakes with hot pink frosting, and reluctantly agreed. "So what's the plan? They told us we couldn't leave until the games were over."

Blaise ran a thumb along his chin thoughtfully. "We need a distraction."

Slowly, in unison, they tilted their heads back to look at the magnificent chandelier suspended from the ceiling. They grinned.

"Theo! Blaise!" a vaguely familiar voice cried out over the sea of faces, and the boys looked up to see a seventh year hurrying over with a tray of sandwiches.

Blaise's face brightened.

"It's so good to have you here." The girl beamed at them. "You're the first Slytherins who've come to one of our parties! You _have_ to stay for the group photo! It's so silly." She began to laugh.

Blaise's eye twitched as she unwittingly continued to hold the tray out of reach. Theo grimaced – his best attempt at a smile. She looked expectantly between the two of them, before suddenly remembering what she was doing.

"Oh, how silly of me!" She held the tray out. "Fairy bread?"

Blaise stared down at the tray of buttered white bread, covered in hundreds of tiny, coloured balls of sugar. His jaw clenched, and Theo took a step backward, his eyes wide.

Blaise opened and shut his mouth, unintelligible sounds emerging. "Theo," he finally managed through gritted teeth.

Theo grinned. "Now!" he yelled.

The boys raised their wands, and the chandelier tore down from the ceiling, bursting onto the floor to the sound of shattered glass and screams.

~oOo~

"You're such a good friend, Theo," Blaise purred, looking down at his roast beef sandwich with adoration. "You do such wonderful things for me."

"I know," Theo said, patting Blaise on the back. He popped a grape into his mouth. "Didn't they scream so beautifully?"

"They did," Blaise said, taking a huge mouthful and talking around the food. "They screamed so beautifully."

"Maybe next time we'll stay for the photo," Theo suggested with a wicked grin. "I imagine there would be a way to make it entertaining."

Blaise turned to his friend, his eyes bright. He was sure they could think of something.


End file.
